Coronation
by spiritflight3
Summary: Based on the events in the game Xenogears. Bart, unsure of his ability to rule Aveh, is told that in order to take the throne, he must marry according to the ancient traditions of Aveh. Check my profile page for info regarding this story.
1. Chapter 1

Coronation: Chapter One

(I don't own any copyrights to Xenogears, I'm just an avid player and fan!)

Bright sunlight streamed through the Prince Bartholomew's bedroom windows. Groggily, he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but a moment later

there was a polite knock at the door, followed by Maison's cheery voice as he entered the room saying, "good morning, Young Master!"

A grunt issued from Bart, who was trying to bury his face under a pillow. Sigurd, white-haired and slender, entered the room and sighed.

"Young Master, should you really be sleeping so late when you have still have so much to do before the coronation? Margarite has already been up for

hours!" Finally giving up, Bart rolled onto his back and blankly stared at the ceiling.

"How many days left?" He asked softly, and neither Maison or Sigurd needed to guess what he meant.

"One week," Sigurd answered uncertainly. Bart sighed and sat up; Golden-blonde hair cascaded down his back in a silky waterfall. Bart had often

thought of cutting it, lately, and only dim memories of a man with a warm laugh, and hair like his, kept him from doing so. It was foolish really, but Bart had

never really known is father, and if he could ever be anything like him at all...

"I don't know if I can do it, Sig..." Bart put his face in his hands. Sigurd came and sat down beside him, gently putting an arm around Bart's shoulders.

"Father would have wanted you to be happy," he sad gently, "weather you are King or not." Bart looked up, seeing the smile on Sigurd's face, and he

smiled back. Maison stifled a sob, and pulled out a starched white handerkerchief from his pocket; He blew his nose politely.

"_This old man is so--**happy**--to see the late King's sons displaying such brotherly love_!" Maison sobbed.

The door to Bart's bedroom had been left open, and a few beautiful maidens were hiding outside, trying to sneak glances in at him. Bart blushed a deep

scarlet when realized he was completely naked underneath the covers..._and the covers were barely covering his hips_! While Bart was mumbling about

needing some clothes, Sigurd shooed the maidens away and shut the door with a sharp click.

"Who let them in here?" Bart muttered, digging deep in a drawer partly to cover his embarrassment, and partly because he _really did_ need a pair of

socks...

"More and more noble families are coming back to Bledavik ever since you came out of hiding," Sigurd explained, "some are curious to know if the

rumors about you are true...others are ready to throw their full support behind you concerning your claim to the throne, but most simply believe they are

returning home after a long time in exile..."

"_My_," said Maison thoughtfully, "there are so many young people around the castle these days, it is rather heartwarming to see that Bledavik is coming

back to life!"

"Well,_ I'm dressed_," Bart pulled on his last boot and grabbed his whip from a chair, "so I think I'm gonna go find Margie now. I'll see you guys later at

thebig meeting!" He strode from the room, but Maison and Sigurd hung back for a moment.

"Do you know why Samson has been summoned here?" Maison asked worriedly.

"_Not a clue_," Sigurd replied, "I only hope it doesn't mean trouble for the Young Master..." Samson had been responsible for unofficially overseeing that

Aveh's traditions and values were observed during the reign of King Edbart IV, and it was thought that he had been killed when the King was

assassinated, but he had reappeared a few weeks ago and made contact with Sigurd; As-of-yet, Bart knew nothing of him, and Sigurd only hoped it could

remain that way. The king had been a great tradtionalist in his time, but Sigurd profoundly believed that, as King, Bart should be allowed to deal with the

old traditions in whatever way he wished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coronation: Chapter Two**

(I don't own any copyrights to Xenogears, I am just an avid player and fan!)

Bart stepped out to into the dusty stone courtyard where an intricately carved fountain gurgled and splashed merrily, and some birds took flight into the

perfec blue sky. Bart inhaled deeply, and stretched his arms upwards, letting out a long, _jaw-cracking yawn_. He heard giggling, and turned to see some

maidens observing him from across the courtyard in the shade of the palace. Feeling a little self-conscious, Bart walked around the fountain and greeted

Fei Fong Wong and Dr. Citan Uzuki, both of which were martial arts masters.

"_Wow Doc_!" Fei exclaimed as he blocked a punch, "where did you _learn_ this technique, I've never seen it before!"

"Oh, I learned it from Jugend," Citan explained, "it was part of our training program. We had to learn what the Solarians called the 'barbaric' way the

'lambs' fought so that we could better defend ourselves from them on the surface world." Citan noticed Bart watching them. "Would you care to join us,

Young One?" He asked.

"Not just now," Bart replied, "actually I'm looking for Margie, have you seen her anywhere?"

"_Hmm_," Citan said thoughtfully, "I believe Miss Margie and Chu-Chu were headed for town, the last time I saw them. I also distinctively remember

overhearing the words '_secret_' and '_Bart_'," he added mysteriously.

"_That idiot_!" Bart exclaimed, "I'll bet she's going to do something stupid and get herself kidnaped again! I'd better go find her quickly! Thanks doc! _See _

_you __later Fei_!" Fei waved absently, and suddenly a red-headed figure launched herself tenderly into Fei's arms and they shared a deep kiss. _Elhaym Van _

_Houten, _or just '_Elly_': Fei's one true love, and a former member of the Special Gebler Forces stationed on the 'surface' world.

The shop was dark and dusty, and smelled old. Strange and exotic items were displayed on the shelves lining it, and a rather bored looking shopkeeper

was dozing behind the counter. Margie ignored him, and continued poking though the shelves until she found what she was looking for; Chu-chu

bounced up to her and studied the object she held in her hand.

"_Whachu want that for_?" She asked.

"It's a present for Bart's coronation," Margie examined the whip carefully. It was emerald green, made of cracked leather, and about eight feet long. "I

know Bart's old one is worn out, and he's been hinting that he wants another. By the way, Chu-chu, I have a favor to ask you." But before she could finish,

a voice behind the cloth door flap made her hastily hide the whip among the various items on the shop again. Bart entered the shop, and as always when

she saw him, he made her smile. He was handsome, lean and muscular, wearing white pants and his red jacket with a whip strapped at his side..._but, he _

_wasn't smiling back at her_.

"_Do you know how worried I've been about you_!" He hissed as he strode towards her angrily. "Citan said you'd wandered off to town muttering about

'_secrets_'--and when I couldn't find you anywhere I thought you might have been kidnaped again!" He grabbed her arm and began trying to drag her from

the store.

"Well I wasn't doing anything wrong!" She shouted defensively as they stepped out into the bright sunlight. "Chu-chu and I were just looking around

town!" Bart stopped, and eyed her warily with his good eye.

"Margie, when you say things like _that_, it usually means your up to something," he replied, but before he could say anything more, a woman in religious

garb dashed up to Margie and began to speak quickly.

"_Great Mother_!--I have just received word from Nisan--_something_--!" She stopped, and gazed at Bart. Bart understood at once, and excused himself.

"I'll see you back at the palace," he said as he strode away. Margie watched him retreat up the street, and than gestured to a more secluded area saying,

"_please sister, tell me everything_..."

The conference room was lavishly decorated in red and gold, the signature colors of Aveh. The velvet backed chairs, the polished oak table, and the

thick carpet only added to the ambience of the room. But Sigurd noticed none of these things, nor did he notice that Citan was cleaning his glasses for the

hundredth time. Maison offered tea, but Sigured refused, not sure if he could keep it down.

The door clicked open, and in strode a tall figure, bald, wearing robes of red and gold. No one in the room spoke as he made his way to the chair at the

head of the conference table, and sat down gingerly. When he had settled himself, he began to speak, and Sigurd's stomach lurched.

"As you know, I was responsible for administering the traditions and values of Aveh during King Edbart IV's rule," he began, "and now that a his son is

assuming the throne, a decision must be reached concerning some rather-_hmm_-old traditions," he cleared his throat.

"What traditions are we speaking of," Sigurd asked quietly, dreading the answer. Samson had been responsible for Sigurd's estrangement from his

father as a child, almost coming to blows with the King about '_traditional values_' and a '_proper_' wife, and so Sigurd had not been raised by his

father, and his mother had rarely spoken of him before she died. He wanted to spare any sufferings for Bart from this man.

"We are speaking of a tradition that goes back generations," Samson replied, "_marriage_..._specifically_, the marriage of Prince Bartholomew and the Great

Holy Mother of Nisan, Marguerite. It has come to my attention that nothing has been done to make them aware that in order for Prince Bartholomew to

assume the throne, he must marry the Great Holy Mother of Nisan, or in the case that they were both of the same sex, the next appropriate person in line.

The whole point is that Aveh and Nisan must continue to join together through Aveh's monarchy and Nisan's religious sect."

"_Really_," said Citan, speaking up for the first time, "now _that_ is interesting...I have been curious about the marriage customs of the Aveh royalty for

some time now." Samson looked at Citan, who seemed to realize what he had just said, and quickly took anothersip of tea. Samson turned back to Sigurd.

"You will of course _correct _this problem?" It was not a question, and he stood up to leave. "Please give my congratulations to the Prince on his

spectacular defeat of Shakan and the Gebler Forces." Someone cleared their throat, and everyone turned to look at the doorway, where Bart appeared to be

gripping the doorframe and swaying slightly.

"Well--_Sig_," Bart croaked, "at least now--_well_, _uh_..." And without another word, Bart turned and strode away. Sigurd rose and pushed rudely past

Samson, following Bart back to his room.

"I would have spared you finding out that way, if I had a choice in the matter," Sigurd tried to explain as Bart collapsed onto his bed. For several

minutes, it appeared as though Bart were in shock, and only Margie's sudden arrival seemed to bring him out of his stupor. She took one look at Bart,

started to ask aquestion, but than stopped. So, instead she took a deep breath, and said, "sorry if I interrupted anything, but I have to go back to Nisan for

a while...something has come up. If I'm not back in time for the coronation, _please_, open this." She handed Sigurd a square package of brown paper,

smiled, and left.

"What are we going to do?" Bart finally spoke.

"I don't know Young Master, but if Margie is going back to Nisan so hastily, it cannot be good..."

"_Don't tell her Sig_," Bart saw Sigurd looking hesitantly after Margie and stopped him. "Maybe we can fix this ourselves, without her _ever having to _

_know_..."

The sun was setting over Aveh; The sky was blood red, laced with gold, and a few birds drifted lazily on the wind. "_I hope we can fix this ourselves_..."


	3. Chapter 3

Coronation- Chapter Three

(I don't own any copyrights to Xenogears, I am just an avid player and fan!)

Margie stepped into the cathedral, and at once she felt the overwhelming emotions upon her return that she always felt when she had been away for a while. The beautiful cathedral and rich wood of the cathedral was dim and ancient, statues towered above her, two angels, two parts of a whole. Dust filtered overhead in the thin strip of light that shone through the single stained glass window above the statues, and she marveled at it's depicted battle scenes, rendered in reds, greens, and blues. She knelt on the dais and whispered a prayer, clutching a golden crucifix to her breast. At times recently, she had felt that the only thing she had to hold onto was her faith. She clung to it desperately, an iron clad belief that she never let waver. Only now...she found herself terrified...she found herself wondering if she had been blind...

"_Margie_!" Agatha cried out, rushing to embrace the girl. Margie returned the hug just as fiercely, tucking her subconscious worries away for the time being, until she could learn more.

"I am sorry for having been away so long," Margie apologized. Agatha eyed her wisely.

"The Holy Mother of Nisan must attend to _many _different matters," she replied sagely, and than with a wink, she added, "but _Margurite_ herself _must also_ attend to her needs to her _oen_ needs, _the needs of a young woman_!" Margie blushed, and Agatha changed the subject.

"I gather you were informed than?"

"Yes mother, I was...but I would like an opportunity to examine the artifact myself."

"Very well than, I will arrange the details. Will you be staying with us for a while?"

"_I don't know_," Margie admitted, "so many things are happening at once. _If I'm needed in Bledavik again_..."

"A wise man once said, _'we will cross the road when we get there'_. Do not worry Margurite, the Young Master is quite capable of handling matters on his own right now. I promise we will _'return'_ you to him as soon as possible."

"Please don't think I'm unhappy to be here!" Margie exclaimed, taken aback at Agatha's directness, "you know I love it here!"

"I am aware of that Margurite, but many things are changing..." They both turned and silently studied the statues and the stained glass window. Somewhere in the background, a soft chorus of voices began to sing...

_Clouds passed over the moon, and for a moment, the entire hall was pitch black. Waiting with bated breath, Margie ducked behind a pillar. Soon, the clouds passed, and moonlight was allowed to illuminate the floor in front of her in a narrow strip again. She hurried on, feeling her way along a smooth stone wall; her fingertips brushed against the hidden switch, and she nervously glanced over her shoulder, no one was there. The hall was eerily quiet, everything good and right in the world was snuggled under it's blankets, dreaming of tomorrow. Margie wished she could be doing the same, but the arrangements had been made for tonight... She slipped through the secret door and descended the hidden stairs before her, and in the darkness, she never knew that she was being watched by a pair of haunting yellow eyes..._

_ At the bottom of the stair, she went through another door, and found herself standing on a metal catwalk suspended over a deep pool of water. Something glimmered just beneath the surface of the water, but she would need more light to see what it was._

_ "Margurite!" Margie jumped as Agatha's voice sounded right in her ear. "Forgive me child, I did not mean to startle you!"_

_ "I'm just glad it was you," Margie admitted._

_ "Well, shall we have a look?"_

_ "Please," Margie replied nervously._

_ "The lights please!" Agatha called out, and Margie was temporarily blinded by intense white light._

_ "The light is necessary to maintain it's peaceful state above water," Agatha explained, noticing Margie's discomfort. "Please raise the lift!"_

_ Metal pulleys screeched, water fell away, and something massive was reeled up from beneath the water. Margie's breath caught in her throat, she clasped both hands to her mouth!_

_ "Dear Mother of God!" She whispered, "Is it-?"_

_ "Yes," Agatha replied, "I'm afraid so. It is- a piece of Deus, and it appears to be regenerating itself. You can see the half formed fetus beneath it's jelly-like exterior."_

_ Margie fell to her knees in astonishment._


	4. Chapter 4

**Coronation- Chapter Four**

"What does it mean?" Margie asked, unable to find the strength to stand.

"We don't know," Mother Agatha replied.

"Where did you find it?"

"We found it in _that place_," she replied.

"You mean—_where we_—"

"Yes."

"Than there could be more pieces! I should go at once and search the area!

"Before you go, I would like to know what we should do with _this_…" Mother Agatha gestured to the half-formed fetus, "obviously it would be a terrible calamity if it were allowed to be born."

"But can we take its life?" Margie's eyes filled with distress, "doesn't the word of God forbid our taking of any life?"

"I don't know," Mother Agatha replied, "Perhaps we should leave it be for now. I will check the scriptures in your absence."

"Thank you," Margie replied, her mind racing with questions, "I should be back within the week, but if something happens to me and—_this thing_—is about to be born—use your discretion."

"I understand, Great Mother," and for the first time in Margie's life, Mother Agatha curtsied to her.

"Now stop that!" Margie exclaimed, anxiety lacing her voice, "Mother Agatha, I've told you that no one needs to use such formalities with me!"

"It's just that—"Mother Agatha explained, straightening, "you looked so much like your mother in that moment. May the blessing of God go with you child," she bent over and kissed Margie lightly on the forehead, and bustled off. For a moment, Margie had the strangest feeling that she might never see Mother Agatha again.

The ground on which they had fought Deus was scorched and dead. The group had been back several times since Deus's defeat, and noted no change in its status; it was like there was no life left in that particular area. Margie shivered, as she maneuvered the robot around the perimeter. Energy readings indicated that something was defiantly giving off a great amount of power from the charred circle, but nothing stirred on her audio sensors except a cool evening wind. The stars above her twinkled, and the moon hung hauntingly in the sky. There was no indication of any other life form on this barren strip of land besides herself, so what was giving off the energy reading? Nervously, she took a step inside the charred circle, noting that the movements of her robot suddenly became a bit more slow, as though her gear were walking through thick jelly.

Sensors suddenly began blaring from her control panel as readings indicated that whatever was giving off the energy was now attempting to suck the power right out of her robot! She tried to turn around and leave the circle, but it was as though an invisible arm had wrapped itself around her legs; she crashed to the ground, her sensors screaming at her about a dozen different malfunctions! She heard the hatch on her robot slide open, and strong arms snatched her out of the pilot seat; she kicked and fought with all her might, but something was pressed over her mouth, and she quickly lost consciousness. The last thing she could remember was a silver crucifix swinging from a person's neck.


End file.
